Summer Picnic
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry gets convinced by his friends to drag Inuyasha to the park so they can go on a picnic and try to get a long instead of arguing. What if they accidentally argue that ends in an innocent kiss?


**Arashi: This is an Inuyasha/Harry Oneshot which the idea came to mind not sure how but it's something sweet mainly.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The author just owns the plot is all. There is no money made of this work.**

Pairing: Harry/Inuyasha, hints of Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagome, One-sided Ron/Hermione and Koga/Harry

Warnings: Au, ooc, pre-slash, fluff, and slight Language

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Friendship

Rate: T

Summer Picnic

Summary: Harry gets convinced by his friends to drag Inuyasha to the park so they can go on a picnic and try to get a long instead of arguing. What if they accidentally argue that ends in an innocent kiss?

* * *

Scowling at the group of people in front of him, Harry James Potter known to the Magical World as The Boy Who Lived, James and Lily Potter's Son, Golden Boy, Gryffindor Prince, etc. is not in a good mood. Ever since the beginning of his fifth year after somehow going on a trip during the summer to Japan he meets a good friend and confident, Kagome Higurashi who has a secret herself which he learn. She travels from the modern time to a feudal era of Japan through a well call Bone-Eater Well to look for some shards of a jewel call the Shikon Jewel.

During that summer he had gone with Kagome through the well meeting her friends in the warring era which became his own friends and help him with the guilt of Cedric's death that left him a bit more moody than the Dursleys would prefer. Shippo, an orphan kitsune kit that Kagome and her friends taken in after his father's death though details he's not too sure of. Sango, the demon Slayer, who wants to have her little brother Kohaku from Naraku's clutches and helping gather the jewels also in the group is a monk who happens to ask a lot of women to bear his child, Miroku. Harry gotten quite a bit of laugh at the amount of times Sango smacks Miroku when he squeezes or touches her butt. The last member of the group that irk him to high heavens is none other than the half-demon, Inuyasha with those puppy ears, flowing silver hair and bright gold eyes almost a rich amber color to them. How his fingers itch to scratch them and he tries to resist. Sure the darn annoying Jerk's older brother is good looking but he's with Kagome. Something about being mates whatever that means.

Harry shakes his head to get the memories of that wonderful summer out of his mind looking at his friends and Order of the Phoenix along with the fact Kagome and her friends including Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, his group, along with the wolves including Koga.

The wolf prince purrs out huskily, "It's nice seeing you again, cutie."

"Hey Koga," the teen squeaks in greeting catching a dark growl briefly from Inuyasha making his eye brows go up.

'Why is he growling now?' he wonder in annoyance feeling the tingle feeling to pet the ears other than the usual bickering between them. He scoffs giving the hanyou a dark look which he returns only to earn a cough from Hermione who ignores the sad depress sigh from the red head friend of theirs besides her. He gives an innocent smile hoping it would be rather appeasing even though it's fake and straining for him since Sirius's death in the Ministry.

He settles for pretending Inuyasha isn't in the room as Remus glances carefully at the strangers that Harry knows rather well before stating calmly, "Cub why don't you go on a picnic with one of your other friends while things are settle here."

"I guess," Harry replies suspiciously but lets it be as parts of him hopes Kagome is free but as if his luck turn out to be upside down by her words.

"How about Inuyasha" Kagome puts in hiding the mischievous gleam in her brown eyes looking briefly towards her other companion's while the said one glares at her in annoyance. "He been wanting to get out to look around and this would be the great opportunity."

'What is she up to,' Inuyasha wonder looking at Kagome even more suspiciously as his older brother hides a smirk. He rolls his eyes thinking of his group that seems to get bigger. Sango and Miroku are together which seems about time to the hanyou. What's a big shock which he's trying to get his head around is how in the world can Kagome be with Sesshomaru? He's a pain in the ass jerk! He turns his golden amber eyes towards the raven hair boy looking at him closely. The teen has messy black hair falling into green eyes bright as emeralds, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead which distinguishes him in his world. The inu-hanyou frowns seeing the small boy looking more skinner than usual and obviously something is bothering him. Does Kagome think he could get it out of the brat? He doesn't even know how these weird humans Harry knows brought them here anyways. How did they do it? Are they with Naraku?

"Feh," he grunts out getting Harry to scowl darky at him.

He hides a smirk seeing those almond shape eyes narrow in annoyance. He does enjoy riling the black hair boy. It's almost too easy and rather fun though he pushes it off not knowing Harry is finding a way to get rid of all thoughts of his ears that are twitching a bit. Harry just sighs glancing at the order with a raise brow having a feeling Dumbledore would have him follow.

"I'll be on my own?" He asks staring straight at his headmaster who nods looking rather distracted which Harry ignores.

He turns to Hermione and the Weasleys who wave him off expect for Molly who stares at the group with suspicion while Remus and Sirius chat with Sesshomaru getting to know him better.

"Let's go," He tells Inuyasha who hums trailing a few steps behind the shorter boy.

Walking out the door the silence between the two seems tense but almost comfortable at the same time which would confuse people if they haven't learned of Harry's adventures in Japan during the summer. Only Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Hermione learn of his summer though Harry will slowly fill in Ron as they go back to the order headquarters to enjoy lunch there.

Inuyasha smirks raising a hand and flicks Harry in the back of the head making the teen once they are out of sight of the others to whirl on him with a glare.

"Yes?" Harry growls feeling a bit of heat starting to rush into his cheeks as the amber eyes stares into his emerald ones.

"Hm thought saw a bug." Inuyasha shrugs letting his smirk growl into a small grin seeing the blush and a feeling of pride bubbles in his veins to cause it.

"Stupid asshole," Harry grumbles continue waling to the park and rather surprise to find it mostly empty with couple of families and couples scatter here and there. "Where do you want to sit, Inuyasha?"

"Wherever," the half-demon remarks shrugging his shoulders finding himself more fascinating than he likes with the boy with him and secretly been wanting to see for some time.

Hitting his forehead, Harry looks into the blue sky asking for a bit of patience before he decides to jump his companion to strangle him for being so damn annoying! He walks to the furthest tree from the park entrance before plopping down on the grass with a soft sigh. It feels nice to just relax for a tiny while and not have to deal with Voldemort. He looks up finding Inuyasha gazing at him with a raise brow reminding Harry of Sesshomaru.

"You know you and Sesshomaru look a lot of like when you both do that," He comments making Inuyasha give a dark look at the comment.

"NO I don't!" He hisses sitting next to the teen. "What about you? Are you the darn annoying brat that set me on fire after Kagome sat me!"

Harry snorts remembering that incident of first meeting Inuyasha. It is still rather hilarious. He squeaks feeling the strong arms on each side of his head. He's about to make a comment when a sound of a bark like laugh and a click of a camera cause the two to accidently kiss. Harry flushes feeling the warm lips on his and heart races faster in his chest. He could see Inuyasha slowly pull away just looking at him.

"Well I guess I owe that darn annoying girl her money later since she did say I was a bit thick of how much I like you," Inuyasha murmurs drowning deeper into the green pools.

"I like you to," Harry replies and the two knows their feelings seem to go on to something else but what it's hard to say since it's still new and precious to them.

* * *

**Arashi: Something rather adorable which I could see. Hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
